It's been a while (On Hold)
by fanoffic2
Summary: Neal is getting used to his life as a CI for the FBI when all of a sudden his pasts collide with his present. It turns out the the FBI and CIA are investigating the same corrupt organization forcing him to confront his past as Bryce Larkin. Oh, and don't forget his brother Blaine, who's moved to New York for school. (The story focuses mostly on White Collar and Glee, though.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so reviews would be really helpful. Also, I did change a lot of dialogue and it doesn't really follow canon, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

"We have a positive ID." The voice over the phone crackles through the bad connection.

"Are you sure?" The woman asks, sounding unsure.

"It's a 94% match."

"Thank you." The line goes dead. The woman takes a deep breath and sets the phone down as a man walks into the room.

"Sarah? What's wrong?"

* * *

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Two men stop walking abruptly.

"I feel like I have," one of them replies.

"What do you mean?" The other one asks.

"It's nothing. Just my eyes playing a trick on me." But he doesn't sound convinced.

* * *

Neal jumps as a file is slammed down onto his desk. "Hey, you awake in there?"

"What's this?" He gestures to the file.

"You wanted to look into Hearts Wide Open, remember?" Peter looks down at Neal. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Neal laughs, finally reaching for the file.

"Okay, that's it." Peter reaches down and snatches the file away from Neal before he gets a chance to open it. "You've been distracted all week. I need you to focus. If you can't do that, maybe you should sit this one out."

"No, no, Peter, I'm fine." Neal shakes his head. "Why wouldn't I be?" Peter looks suspiscious.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Peter, I'm fine."

"So you're telling me you haven't been staring at the wall above that clock for the past hour and a half?"

"It's actually quite an interesting section of the wall." Neal tries to crack a joke, but it's obvious he's uncomfortable. He hadn't thought anyone had noticed.

"Uh huh."

"Can you just let me look at the file?" Neal holds out his hand.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Peter shakes his head.

"I... I just saw someone. A ghost from the past resurfacing. It doesn't matter." Neal sighs.

"It doesn't matter, yet this _ghost_ has been keeping you up for several nights," Peter says. Neal glances up, surprised. "I talked to June. She said you haven't been sleeping and you've taken to wandering the house at night."

"Of course you talked to June. Look, I'll sort it out. It won't affect my work."

"It already is. Go home. You're done for the day. I'll call you if there're any leads," Peter dismisses Neal. Reluctantly, Neal picks up his jacket and leaves.

* * *

Outside the FBI building, Neal stands, wondering where to go. It was a nice day out. A walk? No, Neal decides against it and heads in the direction of June's house. Maybe some reading would clear his head. After all, he just needed to forget about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's this guy?" The man sitting in the surveillance van squints at the screen as someone walks up to the target. His eyes widen as the man turns towards the hidden camera and speaks.

* * *

It wasn't one of their better plans, but Mozzie and Neal snuck into Howser Clinic successfully. Once inside Dr. Powell's office, Neal starts looking through documents. "Aha." Neal picks up a list of donor names.

In the distance, Neal can hear footsteps approaching the office. Darn it! Neal tries to think quickly and his eyes settle on a fax machine. He's just put the list into the machine when the door opens.

"Who are you?" The man in front asks Neal. The guards restrain him to a table and one of them rips the sheet out of the fax machine before it can finish sending. Neal groans inwardly. Then, after one of them calls Dr. Powell, he's injected with something, and the world starts spinning.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Neal blinks groggily up at a concerned face hovering his.

"Wha-?" He looks around. Oh. Neal's lying on a couch in Peter's house with Elizabeth, Peter's wife, standing nearby. As she goes to get Neal more ice for his head, Neal and Peter talk over what Neal had found out at the clinic.

"Let's get back to the office." Peter decides and they make their way out the door. Unfortunately for Neal, their timing is impeccable. Right as they're stepping out of the house, two twenty-somethings happen to pass by on the opposite side of the road. One of them sees Neal and Peter and stops dead in his tracks.

Neal feels like there's someone watching him and as he and Peter start to cross the street, he realizes why.

"Blaine? You okay?" The man next to Blaine asks. Blaine is still staring, open mouthed, at Neal. By now, Neal and Peter have made it across the street. Neal is keeping his head down. _Please don't notice me,_ he prays silently. He can't get away with walking the other way. Not with Peter next to him.

"Excuse us," Peter smiles as he and Neal walk past the two men.

"Cooper?" Neal tries not to react but his feet suddenly don't work anymore. Maybe it was the shock of hearing the one voice he missed the most. Or perhaps it was hearing the hope and the fear in that voice. Whatever it was, it made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Cooper? Who's Cooper? Neal, what's he talking about?" Peter also halts and stares back and forth between the young men and the pale face of his CI.

Neal opens his mouth, mind racing, trying to figure out what to say, but then he's saved by a car screeching to a halt besides them. Well, not really saved, since what comes out of the car just adds to the nightmare.

Three people spill out onto the sidewalk next to the four. They look out of breath and Neal can tell that at least two of them are packing.

"Bryce? Is that you?"

And just like that, the entire world Neal's built up comes crashing down as his two pasts collide with his present.


	3. Chapter 3

Neal stands frozen as six people all stare at him in varying states of confusion.

"Neal, care to explain?" Peter asks, trying to shake Neal from his stupor.

"Neal? Who's Neal?" Blaine asks. "Cooper what's going on?"

Neal doesn't answer either of them, choosing instead to take a shaky breath and run his hands through his hair. Internally, Neal's kind of panicking. It's one thing for Peter and the FBI to learn that he'd been one of the CIA's best agents, but it was another thing entirely for Blaine to find out about his lives. This was not good. At all. Neal is broken out of his flurry of thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Peter.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to talk." Neal suggests, hesitantly.

"Come inside!" They all turn around to see Elizabeth watching them from the open doorway of the Burke household. Peter and Neal look at her in surprise, but she just smiles.

* * *

Once they're all sitting in the Burke's living room, Neal still can't find the right words.

"How about we start with introductions?" Peter suggests. "Neal, start us off." In response, Peter only receives a glare and a raised eyebrow.

"I can start." The blonde woman from the car volunteers, eyes still trained on Neal. "Sarah Walker. CIA."

The man next to her goes next and they go around the room. "Chuck Bartowski. CIA."

"John Casey. NSA."

"Blaine Anderson, uh, NYU?" Blaine is looking more and more confused as he realizes the room is filled with government agents. The man next to him smiles at him encouragingly.

"Sebastian Smythe." The man with Blaine introduces himself and it seems to wake Neal up.

"Who're you?" Neal asks Sebastian.

"I thought that's what we were all hoping to learn from _you_." Sebastian answers cheekily, but after a look from Blaine responds with: "I'm Blaine's boyfriend."

"What happened to Kurt?" Neal asks Blaine. Blaine looks uncomfortable for a moment before Sebastian answers for him.

"They broke up." His curt tone ending that line of conversation. The three of them stare at each other in an awkward silence until a grunt from Casey has Peter going next in introductions.

"I'm Special Agent Peter Burke. FBI White Collar unit." Then they all turn to Neal, the introduction they'd been waiting for. What was he going to say?

"Um, hey guys." Neal tries and fails to stall for time. They continue looking at him expectantly. "Uh, I'm, uh..." He's unable to finish, the words getting stuck in his throat. Everyone in the room is slightly more surprised, having never seen Neal/Cooper/Bryce at a loss for words. Neal looks helplessly at Peter who gestures for him to continue. Neal takes a deep breath before beginning.

"My name is Neal Caffrey. I'm a criminal informant for the FBI." The reactions vary around the room. Peter's unfazed. Chuck, Sarah and Casey are looking at each other in confusion while Blaine is completely pale. Sebastian seems unaffected, but is focused on Blaine. Knowing there's no other option now, Neal forges ahead.

"However, before Neal Caffrey, I was Bryce Larkin. An agent of the CIA. And many years before that..." He trails off again, eyes landing on Blaine. "Before that I was Cooper Anderson."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know that Klaine is canon, but I always found their relationship to be a little bit unhealthy so I changed Kurt to Sebastian. His part is pretty limited so if you really hate him you can just pretend it says Kurt.


End file.
